The Five Senses
by makeupstains
Summary: Casey Tammisimo disagrees with Tommy's taunting of Cole Sear. In an unprecedented chance to keep the boy alive, she becomes friends with the school's own "freak." UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I, in no way, own the characters (other than those you do not yet recognize), the lines from the script of M. Night Shyamalan's work. Please do read AND review. It'd be much appreciated.

* * *

"That's Tommy," he said, quickly avoiding the tense conversation.

He started at the door, "Wait!" Lynn said, "Don't you want this?" She handed her son a pop-tart, what he had been searching for in the first place.

He lingered there for a moment, almost forgetting why she would ask him such a question. But then, quickly he grabbed the breakfast treat and ran for the door.

"Hey Tommy, hey Casey," he said a little out of breath. All three of them turned to wave at Cole's mother, and started walking to school.

Suddenly Cole stopped, reaching his hand out for his bag. Tommy was proud of himself. Another good deed done.

"Hey freak? How'd you like that arm around the shoulder bit?" He prided himself, glancing back every few seconds to make sure Cole's mother wasn't watching. "I just made that up. I went with it. It's what great actors do. It's called 'improv'."

Casey watched as Cole situated his bag upon himself. "I'm really sorry about him," she offered.

"It's alright Casey," he said comfortingly. "You should probably get going. I know your friends are waiting."

She looked at Cole slightly dejectedly. She knew he meant nothing by it. But at the same time she felt that he didn't _want_ anybody to be friends with him. But just as she thought it, she dismissed the idea. She held onto her backpack as she started to walk to school just a ways ahead of Cole. She was all by herself too.

Casey entered the building with her brother at her side. She had quickly caught up to the boy, reprimanding him for what he had done to Cole. Although he had done it countless times before, she was just now realizing how much it hurt the poor boy.

Mr. Cunningham's class was the usual. Casey sat in the front like the good student she was. While her brother sat in front of Cole, only to taunt him and tease him when the teacher wasn't looking. She was growing tired of the constant ridicule he gave Cole.

At lunch, Casey sat with her friends, as she observed the other kids around her.

"Look at what my mommy bought me, Casey," Alicia, a pretty little brunette girl said from beside her. What she showed Casey was a cherry rectangular phone. Casey cocked her head. _What would an eight-year-old need with a phone?_

She giggled at herself. Opening her lunch sack, she let the contents roll onto the picnic table. It was such a nice day outside that they offered the kids to eat outside and have recess at the same time. She looked at her food and smiled. She loved peanut butter and jelly.

"Hey girls, look over there," Alicia pointed at a tree.

Casey looked to where she was pointing and immediately frowned. Her brother and his friends were tormenting Cole. And this time, Casey wasn't just going to sit back and watch it happen.

"Tommy!" She pounded over towards the group. "Tommy! You stop that right now!"

Her brother looked alarmed, but with a glance at his friends snickering faces, he turned around on Cole once more.

"Tommy! I swear on your life that if you ignore me, I-I will take a hammer to your Nintendo!"

She crossed her arms, looking resiliently at the group. Tommy had stopped, turned around, and looked at her with a panic stricken face. Casey smirked.

"Let's go guys," Tommy said. He then rounded on Cole again, "She won't be here next time."

Cole looked up at his savior, admirably. But then, his face turned down once again, as she had turned around to go back to eat lunch with her friends.

"Casey! How did you do that?" Alicia spat.

"You know he'll get you in trouble," Candace stammered.

Casey picked up the contents of her lunch, threw them in the sack and walked back over towards Cole. She stood before him for a moment's time, willing Cole to acknowledge her.

"I can understand you sticking up for me," he was looking at the ground, bringing his bright eyes to her own dark ones, "But you don't have to feel sorry for me."

She plopped down beside him. "I'm not sorry," she smiled politely, picking a few grapes from a plastic bag. "You want one?"

They ate in silence until the bell rang for them to head back to class. Casey followed him everywhere he went. But she knew when to part ways. She walked with him back to his house, then continued on her own way home.

"Mommy!"

Casey ran into her house, throwing her book bag on the couch, she hurried towards the kitchen. This is where her mom always was. There was the usual plate of cookies sitting on the table, ready to be devoured by her perfect children.

"Hi Mommy," Casey stood on her tip toes, abling herself to reach her mother's crouching figure, kissing her on the cheek.

"How was school today, dear?"

Casey sat herself on a chair at the table, reaching across to steal a cookie. "Well, I think I made a friend today."

Tommy snickered from his seat across the table.

"You _think _you met a friend?" Her mother reiterated.

Casey nodded, then thought for a moment, and shook her head, "Well, I'm not sure. He doesn't talk much. And he doesn't have any friends."

"Well, I think it's very charitable, you going out of your way to make a friend. Who is this boy?" Her mother was busy washing dishes, as her brother kept making faces at her.

Casey jeered back at him and continued her conversation, "Cole Sear."

"Isn't that the boy you two meet every morning? I thought you were already friends?" A look of concern made itself clear on Mrs. Tammisimo's face.

"We are!" Tommy interjected, glaring at his sister and her big mouth.

"No we're not," Casey argued. "You make fun of him all the time!"

"Enough Casey," their mother ordered. "Tommy, is this true?"

"No," he replied shortly, but convincingly.

"Yes it-"

"Casey, if Tommy says it isn't true. Then, it isn't true," she smiled at her children. "Now get along, you two have three hours before dinner."

She heard her children bickering all the way down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Another disclaimer.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just trying to get the story moving quickly. :).

**Present Time**

Casey lurched forward, unable to breathe. Her hair had been matted down with sweat, locks clinging to her forehead. She held her hands to her chest, as her lungs had begun to tighten.

"Mom! Dad?" She gasped, searching for someone. "Tommy!?"

No one came to her assistance. "Mom!" She exclaimed once more as she could feel herself slipping. One hand grasped the sheets of her bed, as she felt an extreme shake come over her body.

"On no! Bill! Call the ambulance!" Mrs. Tammisimo reached her daughter just as her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. "Tommy! Grab the emergency bag!"

Normally at the thought of his sister, Tommy would roll his eyes and sneer at her. But when these encounters happened, his face would be concerned and worried for her life.

He listened to his mother, grabbing the bag and a book off of her shelf. He knew how much Casey loved to read.

At the hospital, Casey was to be taken to an overnight room. They had to run a CAT scan on her and take blood tests. It was the usual hospital visit for Casey and her family.

"Mom? Is she going to be okay?" Tommy questioned, looking at his sister's hand in her mothers.

"I don't know, honey. This one is the worst episode she's ever had," she looked at her daughter's content face, only blemished by perspiration.

"Mom?" He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Y'know, no matter how much I make fun of Casey, she's always my sister. I love her."

Tommy's hand became encompassed by his mother's, squeezing it tightly.

Casey's eyes fluttered open, she was alone. She looked around the room, everything was white. She hated white. The book on the nightstand was titled 'Nightfather.' She smiled. Tommy knew she loved to read that book whenever she was sick.

"Casey, dear?" One of the nurse's knocked on the door. "Someone's here to see you." Casey smiled, nodding to her that whoever the visitor was, could come in.

A head of sandy hair appeared in the doorway. She smiled, seeing the figure of Cole Sear walk through her room, to her bedside.

His face held a small smile, one that if you hadn't known him, one wouldn't realize that it was actually there. He sat down in the chair, feeling it's arms, getting comfortable.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until a bird hit the window. Casey started to giggle, which in itself, erupted a small chuckle from Cole.

"I brought something for you," he said abruptly.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Casey nodded.

Cole smirked, "You haven't even seen it yet!"

Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out a long piece of rolled up paper from it. Casey gazed at him thoughtfully before grasping the gift in her hands. She lifted the funnel to her eye, trying to peer what was so precariously wrapped. She let out a small gasp and smiled wide.

"Cole! Thank you so much!" She reached over to give him a kiss on his pale cheek. "Why'd you get me this?"

"I picked it from your garden. I just thought I'd let you know something was growing in your winter garden," he shrugged. "So, uh, what is it?"

He looked over to Casey, seeing her stroke the white petals. "It's an Angraecum Crestwood. A cross between the Veitchii and the Sisuipidale. It only grows in the winter and spring." Casey looked at his confuse face and smiled. "It's an orchid, Cole."

His face immediately relaxed. Her chocolate eyes stared into his oceanic blues, they became caught up in an infamous moment. Cole's eyes flicked to the hospital bathroom, his jaw tightened, and he swallowed imaginable spit. His eyebrows furrowed together and he started to shake. Casey placed a gentle hand on his exposed forearm, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Cole?" Her face, worried. "IS everything alright?"

He gulped after slouching down in the chair once more. He nodded towards the bathroom. "There's someone over there."

Out of instinct, Casey turned her head to the bathroom. Seeing nothing but a closed door, she rounded her gaze on Cole once again. She noticed him trembling still. His fingers twitched several times, causing his muscles to ripple beneath her hand.

"Then, why are you shaking?" She asked, knowing full well he had figured out how to help the ghosts he saw.

He swallowed whole again, flicking his eyes back to the bathroom, "She's here to see you."


End file.
